


Louder and Quieter Than Ever Before

by gekkagumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Act 5 Spoilers, A3! Part/ACT 2 Spoilers, A3! Rare Pairs Week, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkagumi/pseuds/gekkagumi
Summary: A3! Rarepairs Week Day 6. Whispering / Screaming // GuyHisoHisoka always knew his past was going to catch up with him one day, despite April's promises to protect him, despite already taking care of July. It was never going to be possible to escape the Organization, not entirely. He only wishes it weren't like this. Here, in front of Guy, and a growing crowd that seems to be panicking over what's happened to him. But it's easy to tune them all out and focus on Guy.HISOKA'S BACKSTORY/ACT 5 SPOILERS (There's some direct quotes taken from Act 5 in flashback form) PROCEED WITH CAUTION
Relationships: Guy/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Louder and Quieter Than Ever Before

With Mankai's growing popularity, Hisoka has become rather accustomed to being approached by strangers, his fans, whenever he's out. He used to tense up, his instincts screaming, _'Not Safe! Not Safe!'_ but by now he's gotten used to it, so when a vaguely familiar face approaches Hisoka while he's out on a date with Guy, he doesn't think too much of it.

By the time he realizes where he's seen that face, that it isn't just the face of an innocent fan, it's already too late.

"I found you... December." A gun raises, there's a bang, and then the man is gone, with nothing but the whispered words of, "Goodbye, traitor."

The first thing Hisoka processes is not the pain, nor the fact that he's falling, not even the words the agent of the Organization said. The only thing that rings through his mind is the scream he hears from the man by his side.

_"HISOKA!"_

Held in strong arms, Hisoka feels almost at peace. "Fufu... you... called me by my first name." he teases weakly.

"Hisoka. Now is... not the time." Guy says, clutching desperately onto Hisoka, trying to stop the flow of blood from his chest. His voice is a painfully quiet whisper in comparison to his earlier shout. "Please... hang on."

Hisoka can feel the blood spreading, dampening his clothes, pain radiating from where he was shot as his mind begins to process the pain moments too late. He always knew his past was going to catch up with him one day, despite April's promises to protect him, despite already taking care of July. It was never going to be possible to escape the Organization, not entirely. He only wishes it weren't like this. Here, in front of Guy, and a growing crowd that seems to be panicking over what's happened to him. But it's easy to tune them all out and focus on Guy.

"'I won'... survive..." he manages to mumble. The agent was a good shot, of course, and Guy is only able to do so much to stop his bleeding. Who knows how long help will take to arrive, and how much they'll even be able to do by then.

"Don't speak." Guy shushes him. "You're going to be fine."

Huh. Doesn't this feel awfully familiar?

> "Listen closely..."
> 
> "Don't speak!"
> 
> "I won't survive. Escape on your own..."
> 
> "Don't die!"

"Is this... how he felt on that night?" Hisoka whispers. "I'm so tired..." His eyes start to flutter shut.

"No! Stay with me! Don't go yet!" Guy begs, his voice starting to rise to a shout again, and holding more emotion than Hisoka thinks he's ever heard from him.

But it's hard. The world around him is blurring... Ah, those are tears in his eyes. He tries to blink them away, but his eyelids get heavier with each blink, it's so hard to open them again.

"Do you think... I'll see him again?"

"Don't... don't say that. You're not..." Guy trails off as Hisoka's head comes to rest against his chest. He hesitates, and then, "I'm sure he's waiting for you." He knows who Hisoka must be referring to, and if there is a chance that these are Hisoka's last moments, he knows he should be trying to be comforting. If that's what Hisoka wants to hear, he will give it to him.

"Guy..." Hisoka says, his voice barely a whisper as he attempts to look up at Guy. For a moment, he thinks his vision has blurred to the point of seeing two of Guy, but then, that second figure he sees smiling behind Guy, that's...

Hisoka smiles back, then his eyes go back to the blurry image of Guy. "Love... y..." His eyes fall shut.

Guy's screaming sobs are louder and more pained than he thought himself capable of.


End file.
